The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Most types of transmissions include an input shaft, an output shaft, a plurality of gear arrangements, interconnecting members, shafts, and torque transmitting mechanisms among other mechanical members. The various torque transmitting mechanisms are employed to selectively transmit torque from one rotating member to another or from a rotating member to a stationary member to achieve a specific speed ratio between the input and output shafts. The output shaft drives a final drive assembly which may have a further speed ratio change between the transmission output shaft and the axle. The output shaft may also drive a separate drive implement such as a power take-off assembly or other type of equipment requiring torque for operation.
While these transmissions are effective they are limited in that they are only capable of a single output shaft. Accordingly, there is a constant need for improved transmission designs that provide flexibility in connectivity and minimized volume packaging.